


Black Cat

by tsumekakusu



Series: Spooky Stories 2k19 [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Biting, Established Relationship, Fluff, Hogwarts AU, Lots of dialogue, Lots of kissing, M/M, Polyjuice Potion gone wrong, Potions, Suggestive Themes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-08
Updated: 2019-10-08
Packaged: 2020-11-27 13:38:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20949230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tsumekakusu/pseuds/tsumekakusu
Summary: "Holy shit, that's hot."





	Black Cat

**Author's Note:**

> Confident Daichi is my jam ^o^

His foot barely makes it inside the room before the door slams on it.

“Ow! What the fu-”

“Get out.” 

The voice is deeper than he remembers. “Daichi, what-”

“Please. You don’t want to see me like this,” the shorter boy’s whisper can barely be heard from the hallway. 

“What if I’ve already seen you like this?” Kuroo mutters, shoving his foot past the door and wincing as his knee gets twin bruises. 

“You haven’t.”

“Trust me, I have.”

Daichi sighs. “Even if you have, I don’t want you to see me-”

_ BBAM. _

Daichi jolts as the door slams shut. But his focus never wavers as he searches the room for any signs of life. 

“Meow.”

He jumps again as a black cat appears under his cauldron, slinking between his legs to rub its cheek against his calves. 

“You’re a-” 

“Cat, yes,” Kuroo appears right behind him, morphing back into his human form. 

Daichi holds back a shiver, leaning his head away from the smirking boy’s mouth. 

“Care to tell me why you have cat ears? Not that I’m against it or anything,” Kuroo’s smirk widens as he lazily circles around his boyfriend.

“You already know,” Daichi’s eyes narrow suspiciously. “You planned this out, didn’t you?”

“Not exactly, no.”

Daichi glares at him. 

“Okay, so Oikawa told me-”

“Is he an animagus too?” Daichi looks up at him with curious eyes.

Kuroo smiles softly. “That’s for another time. But so, Oikawa told me you made a polyjuice potion during class today, and you were really excited to try it out. So he gave you one of my hairs to use, but he realized later that he accidentally gave you one of my  _ cat  _ hairs and he only told me about it  _ now,  _ so here I am.”

“So you’re saying you had no part in me becoming... this weird half-human half-cat...being?” Daichi narrows his eyes at him. 

Kuroo rubs the back of his neck. “I know I prank you a lot, but I wouldn’t prank you with something this dangerous. Don’t worry, I’ll help you get back at Oikawa for this,” he smirks, wrapping an arm around Daichi’s shoulders. 

Daichi leans into his touch, sighing softly. “It feels so different...” he trails off as a soft purring sound fills the room. He belatedly realizes it’s coming from his own throat as Kuroo continues to scratch him behind his black ears. 

_ Holy shit, that’s hot. _ Kuroo’s eyes widen. He continues to stroke down Daichi’s face, smiling as his boyfriend’s eyes flutter shut. His other hand drifts up to cup Daichi’s cheek. 

The shorter boy leans into him as their lips barely brush together, breaths fanning over each other in soft huffs. Kuroo tilts his head, letting their lips gently slide together. Daichi smirks, grabbing at Kuroo’s hair. The taller boy groans and Daichi makes a swift attack, pushing his rough tongue between Kuroo’s soft lips. Kuroo groans again as a tongue roams his mouth, giving extra attention to his sharp incisors. He lazily reciprocates the affections of his boyfriend as he closes his eyes, letting their tongues swirl in his mouth.

_ Pploppp! _

“Shit!” Daichi pulls Kuroo’s head back with a soft curse, but his hand continues to grip his boyfriend’s hair tightly. Kuroo dazedly looks toward the interruption. His eyes widen. 

“Fuck!” Kuroo ignores the fleeting pain on his scalp as he shoves Daichi behind him. He swiftly pulls out his wand, clearing out the boiling cauldron. 

“Kuroo, what the-?!”

“You know a failed felix felicis potion only leads to disaster,” Kuroo breathes out, rubbing at his sore head. “And you didn’t have to grip my hair that hard, man.” 

“It took me five months to make that,” Daichi despairs, gaze flying up to glare at his boyfriend. “ _ Five months. _ ”

“And you have another chance to make it, since I saved your sorry ass,” Kuroo grumbles, one arm still held out to make sure Daichi doesn’t go anywhere near the cauldron. “Why did you even want to make it, anyways? I know your favorite subject is Potions, but...” he trails off as he watches Daichi turn away from him. 

“I wanted to prove that I could do it,” he mutters softly. “Those sixth years were teasing Yachi and slandering the Hufflepuff name.” He slowly meets Kuroo’s gaze. “ _ No one _ treats my friends like that.  _ No one.”  _ Daichi’s eyes burn through his gaze. 

_ Shit, how is he always so hot? _

“That makes two of us,” Kuroo’s smirk is near evil as he uses his wand to clear up their surroundings. “But I think potion-making can wait until tomorrow. You’ve had enough life-threatening things happen to you today.”

“Wow Tetsurou, were you worried?” Daichi smirks teasingly.

“Of course I was,” Kuroo’s grin curls into a smirk as Daichi’s face blooms with color.

The shorter boy slaps Kuroo’s chest, lips twitching at the other’s faint grunt. “We still have an hour until curfew, so help me make some liquid salves.” 

“I just said-”

“Asahi personally asked me to make some, since Noya gets injured so much,” Daichi argues. 

Kuroo sighs, flicking his wand around the room. He lets out a longer sigh as ingredients drift from their places on the cabinets and settle on the table in front of them. “Sometimes I wonder if you really love me.”

Daichi fakes a gasp. “ _ Don’t even think about-”  _

Kuroo raises both hands, “I  _ know _ , I’m not gonna try making amortentia  _ ever  _ again.” He shivers as the sound of the explosions burst through his mind. 

“Good.” Daichi nods curtly, returning his focus to the table in front of him. He scrutinizes each ingredient before carefully measuring each one into the cauldron. 

Kuroo lays his chin on Daichi’s shoulder, watching as his boyfriend mixes the bubbling potion. “What does amortentia smell like, to you?” 

“Why do you ask?” Daichi sneaks a glance at Kuroo’s unusually serious gaze, head tilting to lean against his ear. 

“Just curious,” Kuroo murmurs, one arm wrapping around Daichi’s waist. His other hand sneaks up to rub behind Daichi’s ears. 

“I’ll tell if you tell,” Daichi compromises. He leans back against Kuroo’s sturdy chest, purring softly.

“Hardwood floors, smoky oak, and black espresso,” Kuroo whispers, mouthing at Daichi’s neck. He grins as his boyfriend tilts his head further, allowing him access to his collarbone. He eagerly bites down and playfully licks at the new mark. Daichi hisses, canines elongating with excitement. “What about you?”

“Hm?” Daichi’s eyes struggle to gain focus as he shudders in his boyfriend’s embrace. He hisses again, regaining some focus as Kuroo bites his neck. “Catnip, grilled salted mackerel, and that strawberry shampoo you stole from me last year.”

“Mmm, so you do love me,” Kuroo breathes out against Daichi’s nape. He licks behind his ear and gives him a soft peck on the cheek. “Hurry up with your potion, or we might end up doing things here,” he leers, squeezing Daichi’s tail. 

Daichi gasps, before smiling mischievously. He grabs Kuroo’s hand, lifting it up to his mouth. He bites down on each of Kuroo’s fingers, gently licking at the marks he leaves. Kuroo groans, melting under his boyfriend’s tender care. He smiles, satisfied at the small indents his canines left on his boyfriend’s hand. “ _ We  _ are going back to the dorms like the responsible prefects we are.” 

“But  _ Daichi-” _

“I never said what we’re doing after we get back to our room,” Daichi smirks, nosing at Kuroo’s wrist. 

Kuroo flushes, tightening the arm around Daichi's waist. “D-Daichi-”

“Don’t get shy on me now,  _ Tetsurou.”  _

He can feel Daichi’s grin against his palm. “I’m not-”

“No arguing,” Daichi’s voice lowers. Kuroo shudders as Daichi’s other hand strokes through his hair and pulls it back so their eyes meet. “You might need some salve after we’re finished tonight.”

_ Fuck. _

**Author's Note:**

> Love you all and have a safe and spooky day! 
> 
> (Disclaimer: I do not own Haikyuu!! or any of the characters! Thanks so much for reading!!! ^o^)


End file.
